Golden Sun
by Fields of Summer
Summary: All I can see are the blazing rays of a dawning sun, and a flash of red as you sear through the air. I dive after you and together we fall endlessly through the clouds and the sky.


This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything and do not wish to make any money from this.

* * *

><p>How can you fly with the sun in your eyes? I can't help but squint until all I can see are the blazing rays of a dawning sun, and a flash of red as you sear through the air. You fall through clouds and sky until you level off a mere meter above green grass.<p>

I dive after you; I part the wet particles of thick mist below until your sailing form is right beside me. There's a gleam of gold by your outstretched hand. We fly across the crowd and they reach their hands up into the sky, towards you and I.

We're flying side by side, across green fields towards the lake. There's a shining piece of gold right in front of us, like a glimmer of hope. The sun is bringing it to life, and I wonder what you're thinking about.

I look at you briefly; there are tears in your eyes. That's why you shouldn't look directly at the sun, Potter. I see the tears fleeting across your cheeks before they escape into the wilderness of the wind.

The lake is below us now, but I can't tear my gaze away from your face. You're looking down into the water, and you can probably see the reflection of yourself among distant clouds painted red and orange.

Could you see yourself when you rode Buckbeak, as well? Was it just as beautiful? You're staring down into the depth like it's the last time you'll ever feel the water rush between your fingers, and I wonder why.

You tear your gaze from the water, and you look at me. The way you smile tells me that nothing lasts forever, that this is where things will be ending; we're here for a moment but then we have to let go. I don't understand why, because we could fly for the rest of our lives.

And then I see the shimmering light in your hand, fluttering golden wings trying to flicker free. You're grasping it tight, caging life within your fist so it won't fly away.

You turn around as if hiding from me. You must be watching the dying sun, its last rays shining across the earth. I bet that you close your eyes eventually and let it shine upon your face so that you can bask in the boundless light.

Let it fill you up and flow into your blood. You're the only remedy, to a world this cold. You're going to set me free eventually; you're going to save me. I know you will, because you never give up.

In the next moment you're gone; a fleeting sound and a light ray across the water.

_: : :_

The air is taut with green and red vibrations before your knees go weak, and you're falling.

Your head smashes down into the rocks and the dirt. The small fluttering piece of gold has been set free. The endless light and endless bravery that I've always seen in your eyes have finally grown wings and set itself off into the horizon, and it will rain down on us forever.

You've let your own blood leak so that the sun could break through the clouds after so many endless nights. There are screams around me, and cathedrals are collapsing inside my chest with every step I take towards your still body.

Your dark hair still sways in the wind, like it did last time - when we flew across the lake. I crouch down and touch your face for the first time, I let my finger slowly ghost along your skin; trace the shallow line of your scar. It shouldn't surprise me that you're still warm, you're Harry Potter after all.

Blood trickles down your dirtied face, and it sticks to my hands, an image that will be etched to my dreams for the rest of my life.

A weak, hardly audible sob breaks the silence. I imagine you smiling where you are now, back with your family, finally home.

There's warmth on my cheeks and blood on my hands when I'm being dragged away. Your friends rush up to you, they cry and they wail as the clouds clear above our heads. I watch the light trickle down on the world; I stare right into it until it turn green like death and open fields in the summer.

Until the day I die, I'll remember the brave hero whom I loved and hated; as the boy who could fly with the sun in his eyes.

* * *

><p>-Fin<p> 


End file.
